The Sweet Stench of Love
}}"The Sweet Stench of Love" is the second segment of the fourth episode of Yin Yang Yo! Synopsis When Yang refuses to bathe until Yin apologizes to him for turning off his video game, King Francis of the Stink Aardvarks decides that his stench, being worse than any of theirs, is a personal offense. Will Yin and Yang stop their stubbornness in time to save themselves? Plot Yin wants Yang to help her clean their room, but Yang is busy playing video games. Yin, fed up, uses her Woo Foo to turn off the game. Upset, Yang demands an apology, buy Yin refuses due to the smell; and insists he takes a bath. The two are stuck in a stalemate, Yang refusing to bathe until he receives his apology. At a local restaurant ‘The Garlic Toad’, Yang is still refusing to take a bath. His fur is messy, and he appears to have some stubble on his chin. Yang, to further annoy Yin, has ordered the ‘Funk Butt Fondue’, the stinkiest food in the entire restaurant. Outside, Stink Ninjas are waiting outside to collect their King’s order, which turns out to be the very dish Yang has ordered. Whilst he instructs them to collect it by any means, his daughter Melodia whines that she has no date for the Stink Aardvark Ball. The Stink Ninjas attack Yin and Yang, demanding the Fondue, but Yang eats it all before they can get it. The ninjas retreat, but back at the Stink Aardvark Palace, the King is enraged that now Yang will smell worse than any of them. He orders his ninjas to take care of it, advising they “know what to do.” Back at the Dojo, Yang’s stench has forced Master Yo to hide out in the outhouse (which apparently smells better than Yang), whilst Yin is doing her best to ignore Yang. The next morning, the Stink Ninjas attack Yang in his bed; Yin, hiding in a Woo Foo bubble, is unable to hear his cries for help. Yang is saved, however, by an unlikely ally; Melodia wants Yang to be her date for the Stink Aardvark Ball, as he is the ‘smelliest boy alive’. She makes an offer to Yang; if he is her boyfriend and takes her to the ball, he father will have to let him live. Yang, opposed to the idea based on Melodia’s stench, makes a run for it, making Melodia think he is merely playing hard to get. Yang rids himself of her, however, by stating she is too clean for him. Insulted, she allows her father’s Stink Ninjas to attack him. He escapes back to the Dojo, but the Stink Ninjas begin a barrage of smelly assaults. Realising that their bickering is what has lead to this, Yin and Yang apologise, and Yang makes a deal with King Francis. In exchange for peace, Yang will take a bath, and allow the Stink Aardvarks to use his horrible bathwater as replacement Funk Butt Fondue, and Melodia takes the outhouse to the ball instead. Antagonist * This episode features the Stink Aardvarks as the main antagonists, particularly Melodia and King French. Woo Foo Techniques Introduced * Woo Foo Stench Free Bubble of Silence (possibly a variation of the Foo Field). Woo Foo Weapons Introduced * None Continuity * This episode introduces the Stink Aardvarks, and explores their culture. * This episode also introduces the Stink Aardvark royal family, King Francis and his daughter Melodia. Trivia *The line "I love the smell of garlic in the morning," is a parody of a line said in Apocalypse Now by Robert Duvall as William 'Bill' Kilgore. The original line was "I love the smell of Napalm in the morning." Quotes * "I love the smell of garlic in the morning." '' – One of the Stink Aardvarks is hit by his own garlic bomb.'' * "Oh smelly house that snores like a grumpy panda, I love you."'' – Melodia takes the Woo Foo Outhouse to the Stink Aardark Ball, complete with Master Yo inside.'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1